


Why?

by Isolophiliac



Series: Idiosyncrasy Among Brothers [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bat Brothers, Bat Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolophiliac/pseuds/Isolophiliac
Summary: Only recently resurrected, Damian finds out about Dick’s ‘death’.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - This is short.

Damian Wayne stared at the cold stone set in the grass, an unfamiliar feeling settling in his chest.

_Richard John Grayson_

He was dead, he couldn’t be dead.

Why did things have to happen this way?

He’d died.

Grayson died.

Why did he have to be the one who got brought back to life?

Why?

Damian could feel the tears rolling his cheeks but he couldn’t bring himself to stop them, he _couldn’t_ stop them.

He couldn’t stop it.

Damian clenched his fists.

If he’d been there then maybe-

No, there was no use thinking like that.

He was dead.

His brother- _his big brother_ is gone.

Forever.

Hi shoulders shook, his vision was clouded with his tears.

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t do much more than cry.

He felt it first, a warmth on his shoulder that slowly came to engulf his frame.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay… It’s going to be okay… Damn, Dami you never really struck me as much of a crier.”

Jason’s words fell on deaf ears, his weak attempt to lighten the situation going completely unnoticed.

For the first time, Damian wasn’t completely aware of his surroundings, he’d barely even registered that it was Jason who’d pulled him into a hug and for the first time he couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
